Fear of the Unknown
by Dr.Bones42
Summary: Mai has always been different. Due to her experiences she is slow to trust. When she meets the SPR team who are hired to investigate the haunting at her high school. She doesn't know what to do. Will her fear of the unknown stop her from finding answers or will she overcome her fear and trust them? Warning This story will have some dark content. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt.
1. Trust and Pain

I couldn't think straight. _I needed to breath. Breath everything is alright. You'll be alright_. I chanted in my head. I couldn't move, they were surrounding me, pushing me, and calling me names.

" _Freak, get the Freak!"_ I wanted to change. I couldn't, I dashed past them towards the forest. Once I was sure I am not being followed I changed form and switched directions and go to my cave, my haven.

I was abandoned for being an abomination. No one would want a girl that changed into a tiger.

Those who would want to would do tests and experiment on me like a lab rat.

School is mandatory and a torment for me. School isn't safe. Even if they don't know I can shift they know I am different.

Seeing ghosts doesn't help the matter either. I have been able to see them as long as I can remember. Ghosts harm you, invade your dreams and make them nightmares. I must control my temper. If I don't things start to break.

I truly am a monster. I shouldn't exist.

Men can't be trusted they hurt you. Women can't be trusted they betray you. Feelings are useless they only cause more pain.

 _Stop thinking like that it will all work out in the end._ I shift back and begin walking to my neighborhood. As I continue the streets become more disgusting and dark. I basically run to my door and slam the door shut. I look around and see the familiar ratty mattress on the floor by the window a pile of books next to it. The only light flicked and the kitchen needed repair. The bathroom only held the necessities. _I really need to consider finding another apartment._ I go into the kitchen and reach for tea in the pantry and heat up water. _At least tea will help with the hunger._ After I finish the tea I lay down on my mattress and as the sun disappears from the view of my window I fall asleep.


	2. Madmen and Whistles

The next day the alarm clock blares in my ear bringing me back to consciousness. I stiffly get up off the mattress and get ready for school. _Bag, homework, keys, beat up thermos of tea, extra clothes I think I have everything._ Leaving my apartment and locking the door I run to school.

Normally the parking lot is empty when I arrive but, today there was a van sleek and black. I tensed. Is _there a new kid? Are they like everyone else._ I started to shake as I rushed through the school trying to get to my classroom when the air became cold and fear overcame my senses. I turn around and see a ghost with blood dripping from its eyes as its mouth stretched into a crazed grin of a madman. I wanted to scream but, if I did I'd get attention, attention I didn't need. I turned to walk away when it's cold dead fingers grabbed my shoulder. I shivered. _Stay calm act like I didn't see it._ The head leans into my ear and in an eerily sing song voice says "I know you can see me. Look at me, Come on." I felt compelled to look. I didn't want to.

Then, out of nowhere a loud whistle pierced the air and the ghost was gone.


	3. Steel and Discovery

Acting like nothing happened I walked towards the classroom. Then someone grips my shoulder. _I shouldn't be touched, I'm dangerous, I am a monster. I don't want the pain. I don't want to see things._ I flinch and turn around to find a tall man with black hair and a fringe that covers his right eye. His left eye like cold steel cuts into me. _Who is he? Is he a new teacher or something?_ In a cool voice he asks, "will you come with me?" _I need to run._

With that thought I back away and bolt down the hallway my footsteps echoing loudly as I run. _What does he know. How could he know. This is bad. If he knows I can see them I'm dead, lab meat for peoples' crazy experiments._

Turning the next corner and entering my empty classroom I try to forget the encounter completely.


	4. Monitors and Activity

Noll and I arrived at our office in Japan the Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) at five a.m. to put all the equipment in our van. We just arrived in Japan and we have a case already. I sigh the case is about thirty minutes away at Meguro Gakuen. Apparently, they are being haunted. The principle says that there have been incidents where students started to cry blood and lost their sight for short periods of time and a few incidents of windows shattering. I sigh _It is probably just some stupid Japanese kids playing pranks and breaking windows._

We arrived at the school at six-thirty to speak with the principal about a room for our base of operations. The principle was a short plump man with a kind disposition. He leads us to a conference on the second floor. For the next hour I take the monitors and cameras from the van and set them up in the areas with the most activity and in the base. I was setting up the last monitor when a sense of unease filled me. I leave Noll to his research to make the rounds around the school to try and find the source of my unease.

I turn down a hallway on the second floor and see a girl with short brown hair walking towards a classroom as if nothing was wrong. But, in reality there was a ghost with blood red eyes grinning at her.


	5. Brown Eyes and Fear

"I know you can see me. Look at me. Come on." I see the girl shiver and fight not to turn around and look. I whistle to signal for my shiki. They fly past and dispell the ghost. It is still here but it is not in this area. She visibly relaxes, and curiosity gets the best of me. She saw the ghost. She heard it. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinches away from my touch and turns to see me. Her brown eyes look up at me. "Will you come with me?" I ask.

Her eyes widen with fear and she backs up and bolts down the corridor.

Confused. I watch her bolt. Why did she run? Why did she flinch? Why is my beast upset about it? He usually never reacts. Pain is normal for me. If a beast goes to long without their mate they slowly start to die. It is like half of your soul dies with them. I start heading to the base after setting the last monitor up.

Noll looks up from his research and sees my return. "Did something happen?" I nod. "There was some activity. A girl was approached by the spirit." He gives me his full attention. "Did you get her name?" I shake my head and go to my computer to get to work. "No."


End file.
